


Different Seas

by Too_Ticky



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Ticky/pseuds/Too_Ticky
Summary: Thank you so much for reading this is my first fanfiction posted here so hopefully it's okay!





	Different Seas

It's been years since Gin first met Sanji they sent letters back and forth for a few years until they stopped showing up. Gin kept on writing those letters on the other hand he sent once a month having some hope that Sanji would receive them. He heard no answer for months, until one day.

It was the crack of dawn the morning light just barely staring to illuminate Gin's room, and gin was still asleep when a loud bang was heard from the door. Gin groaned loudly cursing under his breath while getting half dressed, and the banging kept going as if this was the most urgent thing in the world, and it was. He opened the door and his roommate Peral "Gin! You would not believe this!!" Gin face palmed but was curious to listen "Do you even know what time it is Shiny? What is so important that your waking me up this early?" Peral didn't even have to speak when a letter was shown to him. "It's... A letter from Sanji. This cant be him I! He stopped writing to me years ago!" 

"I know that's why I was so excited that your crush was writing to you back." Gin immediately turned red and punched Peral in his arm. "Just get inside already, Shiny your letting all the heat out!" As soon as the door closed shut Gin sat down on the couch and began to read. 

Dear Gin,

Me and my crew are going to be stopping by Summer Island in a few days. I know we have barely talked for a few years but I wanted to see if you would maybe go to the Hibiscus shop in town and catch up on things it would be my treat, i know you probably don't want to see me ever again but I miss you alot i just had a lot of stuff on my plate. 

I'll be at the island on (17/5) hope to see their  
-Sanji ♡  
Gin closed the letter and the emotions sank in he was just asked to go on a date by his crush. "I already took a peak at the letter before hand, you better go and get ready because hes going to be here today." Gin whipped around "Hes coming today?!?!?! Fuck, he should have given me this letter months in advance I look like shit!" 

Peral automatically signed himself up to help dress Gin from choosing his disaster choice of normal clothes. After 30 minutes of peral making Gin do dress up for the perfect attire he they both settled on a flannel shirt and baggy jeans and called it a day. "You're all set." Peral gave Gin a pat on the back and Gin whent on his way to the coffee shop. 

The door bell to the shop rang as Gin he entered he looked around and found a man that looked like the Sanji he knew. This version of Sanji was smaller in frame and wearing glasses staring at window calmly. Gin took a deep breath and began to walk over to Sanji trying to not startle him "Sanji? Is that you." Gin asked in almost a whisper while approaching the table. Sanji nodded and got up to hug gin "I missed you so much, I'm so sorry for not replying sooner!" Gin's body locked up at the feeling of Sanji hugging him, Sanji felt the uncomfortablness in Gin immediately letting go. 

They both sat down at the table "I'm sorry for hugging you I should have asked beforehand... I just got excited I apologize." Gin shook his head "No it's fine Sanji really. I'm just not used to physical affection unless my parents are about to... You get the point." They both talked for hours about everything they missed in the 3 years that they had missed, between both of their adventures and lives. 

"Oh yeah, how did you even manage to figure out that I was still living here by the way?" Gin asked suspiciously "Well, you know that friend Peral of yours? He reached out to me and we planned this out." Gin's jaw dropped "He really did that I'm guessing you two made up with each other. He better not have said anything bad about me!" Sanji snickered "Of course he did but that dosen't change a thing, Gin." Sanji took ahold of Gin's hand 

"Gin, I like you more than a friend since I first met you. I didn't think this crush would last this long, but all I've been thinking about is you for years. I love you Gin will you be my boyfriend?" Both boys started to cry as Gin cupped his hands to Sanji's cheeks and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I love you too Sanji."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this is my first fanfiction posted here so hopefully it's okay!


End file.
